1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cart constructions and in particular to transport carts such as order-filling push carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been developed many types of carts for transporting materials. One form of such carts comprises a wheeled push cart provided with a roller at the side of a platform thereon for facilitating loading and unloading onto and from the cart.
In a more specific form of such material handling carts, the cart is arranged for use in order picking. Thus, the cart may be provided with removable transport containers adapted to receive picked articles and the like such as for use in warehousing and stocking operations.
In one form of cart, folding steps and retractable handrails are provided to enable the operator to mount the cart after the load is raised by a hand winch or the like to facilitate transfer of the load to elevated bins or the like.
One cargo handling cart of the prior art for handling palletized freight is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,300, of Duane M. McCartney et al. Rollers are provided on the cart for movably supporting the freight and locking elements are provided for selectively engaging the freight to retain it on the cart notwithstanding the free rolling arrangement of the rollers.
In another form of prior art order picker, a sack truck is provided with a set of steps which are releasable from the truck by suitable catch means. The steps cooperate with the truck when installed thereon to define means for permitting the user to climb to elevated bins or the like in the stock picking and handling operation.